


Até Heróis Precisam de Férias

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Vacation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposta: os vingadores na praia com um monte de fofura entre o time (pontos extras se incluir uma guerra d'água!!!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Até Heróis Precisam de Férias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Heroes Need a Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682375) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.

“É claro que você tem a sua própria praia particular.” Steve arrumou as toalhas e o guarda-sol.

 

“Do que você está reclamando, Vermelho, Branco e Azul? Você quer paparazzi e fãs se jogando na gente?” Tony se sentou na sua cadeira de jardim acolchoada, empurrando os óculos de sol para cima enquanto bebericava sua margarita.

 

Steve sorriu. “Acho que não.”

 

“Anime-se, Filho de Rogers! O sol brilha sobre nós e é um dia agradável!” Thor trovejou, dando um tapa nas costas de Steve. “O último a chegar nas águas azuis é um ovo pútrido.”

 

Clint comemorou, correndo para a água atrás de Thor.

 

“Ei, esperem por mim!” Sam removeu rapidamente suas roupas, tinha um calção de banho vermelho vibrante sob elas, enquanto corria para alcançar os outros.

 

“Acho que vou ficar aqui, praticar desenhar ondas. Essa praia é linda, Tony. Obrigada pelo convite.”

 

Tony levantou seu copo, sinalizando que havia ouvido.

 

“Você está se esquecendo de dizer para eles que foi minha ideia, Tony.” Pepper quicou uma bola inflável das cores do arco-íris na cabeça dele quando ele assoviou.

 

“Obrigada, Pepper.”

 

“Não a de que, Steve.” Ela foi ajudar a arrumar a corte de vôlei, parecendo estar mais relaxada do que esteve em um bom tempo.

 

Bruce se sentou ao lado de Steve, sob o outro guarda-sol que estava montado. “Você está certo, Steve. Não entendo o porquê dessa animação por causa de um grande corpo d’água.”

 

“Aw, pobre do bebê, com saudade dos seus laboratórios.” Tony implicou. “Sinto muito, sem ciência nessa viagem. Pepper me fez prometer.”

 

“E desde quando você escuta o que a Pepper diz?” Bruce cruzou os braços com um meio-sorriso.

 

“Desde que ela praticamente comanda toda a minha companhia e gosta de me lembrar disso toda droga do tempo.” Tony reclamou. Steve e Bruce riram.

 

“Oh não, você não vai ficar aí, Banner. Levanta.” Natasha se firmou na frente do homem peludo, usando um biquíni preto. “Você vai relaxar uma vez na vida e entrar na água.”

 

“Não é relaxante se alguém te força a fazer isso, Nat.” Bruce lembrou. Natasha ignorou isso e puxou Bruce até que se levantasse. “Por que você não está forçando Steve?” Bruce suspirou enquanto tirava as roupas, revelando calções de banho roxos.

 

Natasha sorriu, puxando Bruce para a água. “Não quero que o velhinho se exceda.”

 

“Só tenho 67!” Steve gritou, ainda olhando para o seu bloco de desenho.

 

“Guerra de água!” Clint exigiu.

 

“O que é guerra de água? Nós iremos batalhar na água?” Thor perguntou.

 

“Meio que sim. Nós acertamos um ao outro com água até que o outro time desista.” Sam explicou.

 

“Entendo! É uma honra batalhar com todos vocês!”

 

“Já que o Bruce conta como dois caras, você pode ficar com ele, Natasha. Eu, Sam, e Thor vamos ser um time. Se preparem para a aniquilação total.” Clint riu, esfregando suas mãos ameaçadoramente.

 

“Estou lidando com crianças de 5 anos, ugh.” Natasha murmurou, revirando os olhos. Mas o problema é seu. Eu tenho um Hulk.”

 

Bruce sorriu mostrando os dentes enquanto se transformava. “HULK BORRIFA!!!” Ele acertou a água com dois punhos verdes enormes, mandando os três longe.

 

Clint tossiu enquanto se levantava da água. “Não é justo! Tudo bem, nós também podemos trapacear! Thor!”

 

“Pronto, grandão?” Natasha subiu na mão do Hulk.

 

“Praia É Divertida.” O Hulk respondeu, firmando-se para a onda gigante.

 

“Deveríamos nos preocupar?” Steve perguntou, olhando para Tony. Tony deu de ombros.

 

Pepper sorriu. “Vão ficar bem… Eu acho. Vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros.


End file.
